The First Time
by FoodAndWifi
Summary: They were two teenagers who loved each other, and with love comes their first time.


**A/N: So I've noticed there isn't really much for Aerrow and Piper lemon on the internet; so I thought I'd write my own. This is my first ever lemon fic so some constructive reviews would be appreciated! Thank you.**

* * *

Aerrow knocked gently on Piper's door; moments later Piper granted permission to enter. The door opened with a silent whoosh as Aerrow stepped in. Piper was seated on her bed cross legged, a gentle smile on her face and her carnelian eyes glowing in the low light that her lamp supplied. Aerrow cautiously walked over to the girl sitting before him; he has dreamed of this moment, aside from when they got together. He wanted to be with her, in more ways than one. But he wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

As if being driven by some magnetic force, they crushed their lips against each others with an enormous amount of passion and vigour. Aerrow felt a rush go through his body as the kiss deepened; Aerrow slid his tongue against Piper's bottom lip - silently asking permission. Piper's lips parted in a gasp and Aerrow thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Piper moaned as Aerrow ravished her mouth with his tongue. She instinctively tugged the hem of Aerrow's shirt, silently asking him to take it off. Aerrow pulled away, a gentle smile on his face as he pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it. Piper's hands ran over Aerrow's chest, admiring its solidity under her palms. She felt a warm feeling in her groin, she was most certainly turned on and wanted to be touched by Aerrow; she tried to communicate that to her partner by impatiently bucking her hips against his. She knew he wanted this too from the feeling of his erection against her.

"Whoa hey, we have all night," Aerrow spoke gently, rubbing the girl's sides.

Piper frowned, "But I want you now- Ahhh," Piper's plea was interrupted by Aerrow assaulting her neck with kisses and biting. Piper's breathing increased as he did this. Piper gasped as she felt Aerrow's hand travel under the fabric of her top and give her breast a gentle squeeze. Aerrow lifted his head to lovingly kiss Piper, his thumbs gently teasing her erect nipples over the fabric of her bra. Piper panted against the kiss, she knew this was going to end with all of her clothes off so she reached over to turn her lamp off. Despite Aerrow's eyes being closed, he knew the lamp was shut off by the sudden darkness in the room; Aerrow removed his hand from one of Piper's breasts to turn the light back on. Piper frowned in the kiss they were sharing and reached over to turn the light back off. Aerrow silently protested by turning the light back on; Piper broke the kiss and dipped her head, almost looking saddened and insecure.

 _She's worried I won't like what I see._

Aerrow's thumb gently stroked her bottom lip, giving her a reassuring smile. Piper's eyes moved up to meet Aerrow's and gave him a small smile as he moved back in to kiss her. The kiss lasted a few moments before Aerrow tugged at the hem of Piper's shirt. Piper lifted her body up against his, aiding him in taking off her shirt. After her shirt was discarded, she reached up to take her headband off, her midnight blue hair falling freely to her shoulders. Aerrow then reached to unclip Piper's bra; he slipped the straps over her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

Aerrow pulled back to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. She had a beautiful body: chocolate skin, toned arms, a flat stomach, topped off with plump breasts that were small, but they suited her figure well. Piper stared into the boy's emerald eyes, her eyelashes fluttering. She gave a small smile as Aerrow moved one hand to Piper's breast, teasing her nipple with his fingers. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss before he moved his head down to suck her unoccupied nipple. Piper moaned as she arched her body against him. Aerrow lifted his head and gently placed a finger on her chin.

"Shhhh."

He returned to what he was doing previously, Piper trying her best to suppress her moans. Aerrow swapped, giving her breasts equal treatment. Then, he lifted his head to kiss her again. He then moved his hand down to rub her crotch. Encouraged by the muffled moan that elicited from Piper, he got up to slowly pull her pants down. He then slid his hand under her panties and began to rub her wet clit as he kissed her neck. Hearing Piper's soft moans was like music to his ears, he slid a finger into her entrance and began driving it in and out. Piper took her hand and began rubbing Aerrow's erection through his pants; after a few moments she struggled to get his pants off. Aerrow noticed her efforts and assisted her. Piper gave an appreciative smile as he returned to fingering her while his thumb rubbed against her clit. After a few minutes, Piper figured enough was enough. She hooked her thumbs under Aerrow's boxers and began to slide them down.

"Hey, hey," Aerrow spoke gently, ceasing the girl's movements, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Piper nodded, "please, I need you."

Aerrow nodded and allowed Piper to slide off his boxers, his warm, erect penis resting against her leg. It feels strange, she thought as she had never touched something like it before. She closed her hand around it and began to stroke. Aerrow let out a moan and rested his head on her shoulder. Moments later Aerrow began to slide Piper's panties off, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. Then, Aerrow got up and parted Piper's legs, positioning himself between them.

"You're still sure you want to do this?"

He wanted her, he wanted to do this but he would respect Piper's decision if she didn't want to. But Piper nodded her head, her hand stroking Aerrow's cheek.

The teenage boy nodded, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Piper has heard that the first time having sex hurts. But she didn't care, she was ready for him. They were both teenagers, their hormones were riled. Aerrow gripped his member, positioning it at her entrance. He then slowly began to merge their bodies together. Piper cried out in agony, tears slowly beginning to trail down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Aerrow in a desperate grip.

"Shh," Aerrow soothed, kissing her cheek as he slowly continued to move inside of her tight walls, "do you want to stop?"

Piper's breathing became ragged, "No, keep going, I just need to… adjust."

Aerrow stopped when he was fully sheathed inside of the girl. He paid attention to her facial expression. After a minute, her pained expression relaxed, and she nodded, granting him permission to start moving. He pulled out about halfway then he thrusted into her. Piper gasped, a dull pain was still present but the pleasure was making itself known. Aerrow then pulled out to nearly the tip, and thrust back inside of her; encouraged by her pleasured moans he began to gradually increase the intensity of his thrusts. Piper lolled her head back and began to softly moan as Aerrow moved his cock in and out of her, her breasts bouncing up and down and her fingernails dragging across his back. The slap their skin harmonized with every movement the sky knight made. Aerrow rested his forehead against hers, threading his fingers in her hair; he was moaning very softly but just as passionately as his partner.

"O-oh Aerrow," Piper softly gasped.

Aerrow growled, aroused. He ran a hand down Piper's back and gently lifted her into seating position where he began to piston in and out of her. Piper moved her hips to match his intense thrusts; the slap of their skin increased in volume, it had never sounded so erotic for the both of them. Aerrow moved his hand to Piper's crotch, where he began to play with Piper's clit as he increased the speed of his thrusts, his orgasm approaching. He planted a soft kiss on her lips then rested his head on her shoulder and tilted his head to whisper in her ear.

"I-I love you, Piper."

Piper arched her back and moaned loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she had her orgasm. Aerrow pumped twice more before exploding inside of the girl, letting out a choked cry of Piper's name. The pair collapsed onto the bed, looking into each other's eyes.

Piper stroked Aerrow's cheek, "I love you too, Aerrow."

Aerrow smiled and pulled Piper into a brief, but loving kiss. It was silent for a few moments before Piper spoke up, "I wasn't too early was I? Like you know… in that?"

Aerrow laughed, "No Piper, you were wonderful," he smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"Well hey," Aerrow could have sworn he heard lust in the girl's voice, "if you were up for it…"

Aerrow gave Piper a lazy smile, "okay, but you're doing the work this time."

Piper agreed and sat up, about to stroke Aerrow to make him hard again before he spoke up, "Wait. I have an idea."

"Huh?" Piper asked quizzically, tilting her head a bit.

"I think it'll work, just come here. Like bring yourself, like uh- kinda to my face… sorta."

"What?"

Aerrow didn't know the right way to put it, sometimes he wished he weren't so awkward, "like, kinda sit on my face."

Piper raised an eyebrow, but obliged nonetheless. Moving so her crotch was level to Aerrow's face.

"There, that's it," he said gently. He placed his hands on both of her thighs, guiding her to lower herself down, and he planted kisses on her inner thigh before penetrating her with his tongue.

Piper arched her back and let out a gasping moan as his tongue moved in and out of her; she felt her vagina contract in pleasure. Her body shivered as his tongue moved, now teasing her clit. One hand threaded her fingers through Aerrow's hair while the other rested on the wall in front of her, fingernails dragging down. She was nearly howling at this point, her body convulsing. Aerrow gently sucked on Piper's clit, anticipating her orgasm; Piper felt a coil in her belly as her lower regions were burst into pleasurable flames.

"Oh, Aerrow," Piper moaned softly as she had her second orgasm, her juices spilling into Aerrow's mouth. Aerrow sputtered, scrunching his nose in a way Piper found adorable and that made her giggle as she raised herself from his face.

Piper eyeballed Aerrow's now erect penis. She looked over at him with a playful look on her face before lowering herself down so she was level with it.

"Hey, you don't need to do that if you don't want to, it's your first time and-"

"I want to," Piper said softly before grasping the tip of his cock between her lips. She then began gently lapping the underside of the sky knight's member before engorging herself of his manhood; Aerrow moaned as Piper practically swallowed him whole, her tongue swirling around his length. Aerrow began stroking the navigator's hair, gently pushing it out of her face as her head continued bobbing; then moved his hand to rub firm but gentle circles on the cartilage of Piper's ear. She moaned, unknowingly sending vibrations to Aerrow's cock as she sucked harder.

Aerrow threaded his hand through Piper's hair and gave it a light tug, a warning to her that his orgasm was approaching. However Piper seemed intent on her task; Aerrow arched his back and cried out as he climaxed on Piper's throat. She swallowed, making sure not to leave a single drop of it. She lifted her head, some of the sky knight's juice lingering at the corner of her mouth. He swiped it off with his thumb and the navigator sucking it off with a playful look on her face. She crawled up to face Aerrow, and leaned in for a passionate kiss that Aerrow returned. They pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"That was…." Aerrow whispered breathlessly.

"Amazing," Piper finished with a tired smile.

She crawled off of Aerrow and snuggled next to him. Aerrow cradled her in his arms as she rested her head against his chest. Aerrow lazily ran his fingers through Piper's hair, thinking she had drifted off. But she opened her eyes and brought a sweaty lip up to kiss Aerrow's.

"I love you, Aerrow."

"I love you too, beautiful."

Piper smiled, then her face was etched in worry, "so you didn't think my naked body was like, unattractive?"

"No," Aerrow chuckled finding her worried face cute, "you have a beautiful body."

Piper smiled and closed her eyes, beginning to drift off. Aerrow leaned in and kiss his navigator's forehead. "Good night, love."

"Good night, Aerrow."


End file.
